Usage of programmable logic devices (PLDs), in particular, field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), is expanding from implementation of static circuit designs to in-system, runtime reconfiguration applications. For runtime reconfiguration applications to proliferate, designers must have access to tools that support the development of such applications. For example, JBits software from Xilinx provides an environment for designing and deploying applications that support runtime reconfiguration.
A full complement of tools in a development environment includes a simulator for simulating operation of the circuit on a computer. While there are many simulators available for simulating a static circuit design, the simulators are generally unsuitable for simulating a runtime reconfigurable design. Since simulators are built to simulate static circuit designs, runtime changes to a design (such as those that occur in a runtime reconfigurable design) cannot be simulated.
A system and method that address the aforementioned problems, as well as other related problems, are therefore desirable.